La gota que rebosó el vaso
by Light Winchester
Summary: Esa vez, Cana se había pasado, pero había valido la pena.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. FT es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

 **Advertencias:** Hecho en una hora contada, así que me disculpo ante cualquier error. Posible OOC.

 **Notas de la autora:** Pensaba hacer durar mi hiatus, pero ¡habemus cumpleaños! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Dana! Espero te guste, no es la gran cosa, pero es con cariño. Por cierto, me tomó un huevo encontrar la versión correcta de la frase.

* * *

 **La gota que rebosó el vaso.**

Obsequio Dana.

.

.

—¡Yo gané!

—¡No, yo gané!

—¡Que fui yo!

—¡No, fui yo!

Los empujones, los dientes rechinando y las frentes chocando resonaban dentro del gremio. Los gritos, habían cansado incluso a los que solían terminar en situaciones similares.

Las mesas volteadas, los jarrones por el suelo y el terror incluso en los magos más machos, la situación se había vuelto extrema y ya ni el mismo maestro parecía tener la paciencia para soportar las disputas de Mirajane y Erza.

"Si quieren pelear, que peleen" había resuelto alguna vez, pero de nada se arrepentía más que de tan irresponsable resolución.

—Esto ya ha perdido a gracia —comentó Gray, recostandose contra una de las pocas mesas restantes.

Un bostezo por parte de Natsu, lo secundó.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón —estuvo de acuerdo Laxus.

—Quisiera que Nee-san dejara de pelear.

—Eso no es de hombres.

Y entre tantos lamentos, la castaña residente del gremio tuvo lo que creyó ser una gran idea. Ella definitivamente acabaría con esa disputa, de un modo u otro.

…

—Tengo el desafío final —anunció Cana—, aquel que decidirá a la más fuerte.

—Yo soy la más fuerte.

—¡No, yo!

—¡Que yo!

Antes de que pudieran iniciar una nueva disputa, la castaña continuó.

—Eso lo sabremos —afirmó, usando su cuerpo para separar a ambas chicas—, cuando cumplan con esto.

Las chicas —y el resto del gremio, excepto el maestro—, observaron con atención como la castaña colocaba dos grandes barriles sobre la mesa.

—Esto es lo que haremos. Un barril para cada una, quien logre beber más, gana.

El silencio reinó.

Maldito el momento en que dejó eso en manos de Cana, pensó el rubio.

Erza dudó.

—¿Qué piensa el maestro al respecto? —cuestionó.

El silencio volvió, pero no por mucho. Cana habló.

—El maestro está de acuerdo con resolver esto de una buena vez —no mintió en ello—, por eso ha salido y me ha dejado a cargo —en ello sí.

—Vamos, ¿o es que eres gallina? —provocó la peliblanca, y Erza ya no lo dudó.

—Hecho —dijo.

—Hecho —confirmó Mirajane.

Ambas adolescentes tenían la edad suficiente para beber, Mirajane incluso lo había hecho un par de veces, pero nunca en grandes cantidades. Lo suficiente para alardear, jamás para tomarle el gusto. Erza por su parte, apenas si lo había probado una vez.

De todas formas, ante la irresponsabilidad de los mayores presentes, ambas chicas comenzaron a beber.

El primer sorbo fue sencillo, al menos para la albina. La amargura de la bebida hizo a Erza arrugar su nariz, pero recuperó rápido la compostura al verse observada.

EL segundo trago fue más sencillo, y antes de lo esperado ambas habían bajado mitad del sus barriles, aunque no sin sus consecuencias.

—Ya te pasaste, Cana —afirmó Gray, observando a ambas jóvenes.

Ambas, sin abandonar sus bebidas, brindaban antes de llevar quizá el décimo jarrón a sus labios.

Pero mucho habían cambiado sus actitudes, pese a seguir en la contienda.

El demonio, lloraba silenciosamente, asombrando a todos los presentes, pero amenazando a cualquiera que se acercara a preguntar que le pasaba; Titania, por su parte, había destrozado la otra mitad del gremio que había permanecido en pie.

A cada trago, parecía que la fuerza de Titania se había triplicado, y la usaba para provocarle dolor a los demás residentes lanzandoles con objetos o sencillamente golpeandolos con sus puños. Natsu, siempre dispuesto a un reto, tuvo la osadía de desafiarla a pelear y terminó cruzando volando una de las ventanas del lugar.

En medio al escándalo, el maestro hizo su llegada, encontrando a mitad de sus hijos heridos, otra gran parte escondida o huyendo cobardemente, y finalmente, a sus dos pequeñas ebrias. Bien sabía él quién podría ser la culpable y aquellos que la habrían apoyado, al verlos junto a ella.

Alguien, recibiría un castigo.

Esa vez, Cana se había pasado, pero había valido la pena.

.

.

—651—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
